Tegangan
by Kuzlalala
Summary: Sebuah collab dengan Dina  Kaito dan Meiko berusaha menangkap seorang narapidana yang sangat berbahaya!


Collaboration between Kuzlalala and Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow

/-+-\

**Chapter 1:** Dia Seorang Pembunuh!

\-+-/

Kaito sedang naik bis ber-AC. Ia mendengarkan _music player_-nya sambil melihat beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Ada yang tidur, ada yang mukanya menempel ke jendela, ada yang makan, dan ada yang hanya duduk saja dengan wajah yang santai. Secara tidak sadar pandangannya tertuju pada seorang perempuan berambut cokelat sedang melahap es krim strawberry. Mengingatnya, Kaito jadi pingin makan es krim.

Namun tiba-tiba sekelompok ageos masuk dan CIA menerobos masuk dan menodongkan pistol ke segala penjuru. "Selamat siang! Maaf kami mengganggu kenyamanan anda!" ucap salah satunya. "Mohon perhatiannya! Apa kalian pernah melihat wajah ini?"

Pekerja CIA tersebut mengeluarkan iPadnya dan muncul foto seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang yang diikat. Dibawahnya ada tulisan "Gakupo Kamui". "Ia adalah _assassin_ yang kabur dari penjara kami, dan menurut dokumen kami, ia sering menggunakan bis ini."

Kaito terkejut. Tak disangka temannya Gakupo sedang diincar oleh CIA. Seingat Kaito, Gakupo suka berbuat nakal. Tetapi di depan teman dekatnya, terutama Kaito, ia sangat lembut dan baik hati. Dia tidak mengeluarkan sekata pun karena ragu apakah "Gakupo" yang dimaksud oleh CIA adalah temannya atau tidak.

Setelah merenung, Kaito melihat lingkungan sekitarnya. Tampak suasana bis sangat menegangkan. Dilihatnya lagi perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Kelihatannya ia sangat takut. _"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"_ gumam Kaito dalam hati.

Karena tidak ada penumpang yang menjawab sama sekali, para CIA mengatakan, "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Apabila kalian melihatnya, hubungi 911." dan mereka lenyap di tengah-tengah gerombolan penumpang.

Kaito menghela napas. Ia baru tahu bahwa ada seseorang bernama "Gakupo" adalah narapidana yang kabur dari penjara. Tetapi dia tidak yakin apakah temannya benar-benar seorang narapidana. Mungkin saja ada "Gakupo Kamui" yang lain. Kaito saja pernah bertemu seseorang yang bernama "Kaito" pula. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan HP dari sakunya, melihat beberapa nama lalu dipilihnya salah satu nama: "Kiyoteru Hiyama" lalu dipencetnya tombol "Call".

"Halo, ini Hiyama-sensei." telepon temannya yang bekerja sebagai guru.  
"Ini Kaito! Maaf ya aku tidak dapat mengunjungi rumahmu!"  
"Oh, Kaito ya? Kenapa tidak jadi?"  
"Aku sedang khawatir mengenai teman kita Gakupo."  
"Oh, yang menjadi narapidana itu?"  
"Beneran dia narapidana?"  
"Tepat sekali."  
"Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi incaran CIA?"  
"Ah… Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Mm… Dia baru ditangkap dua hari yang lalu oleh CIA karena menghancurkan desanya. Katanya semua penduduk di sana tewas. Tidakkah kamu melihat berita?"

Kaito kembali terkejut. Ia kembali menanyakannya pada Kiyoteru.

"Benarkah itu?"  
"Iya. Maaf ya tai malam aku lupa mengabbarimu!"  
"Baiklah. Sudah ya! Arigatou gozaimashita!"  
"tut… tut… tut…"

Kaito menghela napasnya sekali lagi. _"Fyuh… apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa begini?"_ tanyanya.

Bis yang ditumpanginya telah sampai pada halte berikutnya. Ia pun membayar dan turun dari bisnya. Tak selang berapa waktu lama, ia melihat seseorang dengan sebuah topeng berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah huruf "X" berwarna nila terukir di atasnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya dihempas oleh Gakupo ke dinding pada sebuah gang kecil dekat sebuah rumah yang kelihatannya sudah berumur lebih dari 100 tahun. Setelah itu, sosok tersebut melepaskan topengnya, dan diperlihatkan kepada Kaito identitasnya: Gakupo Kamui. "Lama tak berjumpa kawan! Entahlah aku mengingatmu!" ucap Gakupo dengan nada datar disertai dengan senyum.

Kaito berkeringat dingin mengetahui bahwa Gakupo adalah narapidana . Kaito berbicara dengan pelan-pelan supaya ia tidak dibunuh oleh tangannya yang seakan-akan mencengkram.

"Gakupo, kamu mau apa?"  
"Aku… ingin menikahimu."

"_Apa? Gakupo ingin menikahiku?" _pikir Kaito heran yang baru tahu bahwa Gakupo adalah orang homoseksual.

"Maaf aku tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Hanya saja desa tempat tinggalku menganggap ini tabu." jelas Gakupo. "Jadi aku menghancurkan desa tersebut agar aku bisa menyatakan cintaku dengan tenang."

Kemudian Gakupo memegang pipi Kaito dengan mata bercahaya. "Setelah kita menikah, aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita terputus oleh siapa pun."

Kaito merasa tercengang oleh perkataan Gakupo. Ia ingin menolak, tetapi ia tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang dari keinginannya. Kaito sudah pasrah.

"Maafkan aku." kata Kaito. "Silahkan kamu ingin melakukan apa saja kepadaku, tapi aku harus menolak pelamaranmu."

Alis Gakupo langsung terangkat dengan sangat cepat. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." ucap Gakupo. "Akan tetapi, kau harus tau bahwa nyawa **adikmu **akan di rengut dengan kedua tanganku ini."  
"Apa? Kamu mau membunuh adikku!"  
"Benar, aku akan melenyapkan satu-satunya orang yang kau punya. Dengan begitu kamu pasti akan membutuhku setelah aku membunuhnya." jelas Gakupo.  
"KAU!"

Kaito langsung menarik kerah baju Gakupo sehingga muka mereka saling berdekatan.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh adikku!" ucap Kaito dengan nada tinggi.  
Gakupo diam sejenak, kemudian bertanya, "Kau ingin mengikat tali cinta kita?"  
Tetapi Kaito menolak keras. "Nggak. Mendingan kau bunuh aku daripada adikku." ucap Kaito. "Apapun selain menikah dengan pria seperti kau!"

Gakupo langsung menarik kerah Kaito sehingga genggaman cowok yang ia cintai itu lepas karena Gakupo lebih tinggi. Kaki Kaito pun langsung terlepas dari lantai.

"Coba aku tanya. Mengapa kamu tidak ingin menikahiku?" tanya Gakupo. Mata mereka saling menatap dengan tajam.  
"A…Aku suka perempuan!" jawab Kaito terbata-bata karena sedang diangkat oleh satu tangan kuat Gakupo. "Kenapa kita… jadi teman… saja?"

"Omong kosong!" Gakupo langsung melemparkan Kaito ke lantai. "Kau membuatku ingin membunuh semua perempuan, dan adikmu akan menjadi sasaran pertamaku!" Gakupo langsung memakai topengnya kembali dan lari. Kaito berusaha untuk mengejarnya, tetapi ternyata Gakupo terlalu cepat untuk disusul.


End file.
